Eclipse the Hedgehog
History Creation Thought to have been dead during Mobius' takever in Ancient Metal, Dr. Kintobot went into hiding and began start on a project he once previously started years ago. After during the battle between Metal Apallo and Apallo, some of Apallo's blood and some of his hair. came off of him from an attack. Having sent a centry bot to observe the battle Kintobot had it gather it up. He needed a sample of Apallo's DNA to make a clone of him. He had once tried to do so long ago but failed badly. But now he had almost all of the materials needed to create the Ultimate Clone. Dr. Kintobot created a robot made from scrap with a device that scans one's Memories, Ablities and transfer the infomation apon completion. Knowing that sending the scrap bot out while Mobius (after the events of Ancient Metal) was in the middle of cleaning up the War-Bots that were deactivated when Metal Apallo was defeated was his chance to act. He sent it to hide in a scrap heap near Apallo's location during the clean up to scan him when Apallo got close to it. Apon scanning Apallo's "Life Data" it broke down. When Kintobot recieved the data, he created a cloning device, the same one he used once before. The cloning device works like this: Kintobot puts the DNA sample (Apallo's Blood and Hair) into the machine to extract Apallo's Genetic Code and multiply it until it was enough to produce a "Genetic Code Body", (The body is like a molded base for the clone, much like a blank slate of a body)then he hooked the machine up to device the "Life Data" was transfered to and then had the Cloning Machine download it into the Genetic Code Body to give it all of Apallo's Memories, Powers, etc. Soon after the body and data molded together to create.....Eclipse The Hedgehog. Marriage Months after the events on Apallo 5, Eclipse meets Holly the Fox and is instantly in love with her, they married and had 3 Kids. Months later, they both seperated with Eclipse winning custody of the children, only to then re-marry Holly for the Second and last time. Eclipse found out about Holly and her cheating on him and not only divoriced her for a second time, but he also won his kids back again. Slumber After defeating Dr.Kintobot along with Apallo and Lunas in the Apallo OVA, Eclipse finds out that the Doctor secretly added in a signal into his body that would activate if Eclipse were to rebel to the point of nearly Killing the Doctor, once activated Eclipse's body will be put to sleep and all of his abilites with him, but what the Doctor didnt add to the slumber feature is that he didnt set a time limit for his slumber assuming that Eclipse would "shut down" for an etenrity. Also what he didnt count on was that Diana would try to remove the signal, she fails. But what she did do was change it so that Eclipse would have 3 Months left to be awake. But the effects of it would do what the Doctor intended to do, put Eclipse to Sleep forever, knowing a way how to fix this, Diana added a new program inside of the signal allowing to counter the negative effects of the Slumber, so now Eclipse would have to be put in Cyrogenic Slumber the same time his Actuall Slumber begins. Eclipse will not be able to awaken from his Slumber for another 10 Years. Personality Eclipse isnt the polar opposite of Apallo but he acts like a lone wolf. He tries his hardest to defeat him to please his creator Dr. Kintobot. He doesnt know about how he was born, or the fact that he is a clone of Apallo. As Kintobot told him when he awoke, "You were found laying on the ground outside my labratory." he believed that and gave his word to Kintobot for "finding him". Kintobot tested out if he had all of Apallo's Memories, he did not. Kintobot also told him that Apallo was his twin brother and that he and a group of villains have taken over Mobius and explained about how he and Apallo are Demi-Gods and all about the Mobi Gods. This convienced Eclipse to want to defeat Apallo at all cost. After wards, Eclipse settled down and had 3 Kids. After finding out a terrible secret, he won custody of his children and left out to be a good father to them. Eclipse values his family including his etenral rival and brother Apallo. Eclipse also retired from being a fighter and wanted to help out where he was needed, but when the time comes and if somebody is in danger, Eclipse will be there to defend anyone if they deseve it. Skills Eclipse is also a stragistist, meaning that he can lead people into battle and win. His scar allows him to look into walls and long distances as well as summoning his weapons. Relationships Friends/Allies Sonic The Hedgehog Miles"Tails" Prower Knuckles The Echidna Rivals Apallo The Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog Enemies Loved Ones April the Hedgefox (Daughter) Maple the Hedgehog (Daughter) Carter the Hedgefox (Son) Jayla the Demon Hybird (Romantic Intrest) Hated Holly the Fox (Ex-Wife) Skills Ablities On thing that makes Apallo and Eclipse look dfferent is the light purple spots on Eclipse's Spine. These things flow througout his body like blood cells but when Eclipse prepares an energy wave/blast/bomb attack, a certin amout of them rush to where he wants his attack to come out of. For example, If Eclipse were to use say... A Dusk Wave attack through his feet. He would have to command these "Power Cells" into both of his feet or to one of them. If he wanted to shoot a DW through his Hands then he would have to do the same thing. Eclipse also has a featured equiped into his eyes that allow him to see auras and the elements of darkness. And to make him imperverious to all viruses and diseases, Dr.Kintobot added a eternal vaccine into Eclipse's Bloodstream and into his DNA to make any illness, virus, or disease harm him and his offspring. Transformations Eclipse has his own unique forms that differs from Apallo Super Eclipse 1 & 2 Eclipse's Fur changes to Hot Pink and the shading on the corner of his eyes turn Dark Violet and his eyes turn Black with a red iris. His Move Set is the same as Super Apallo but more powerful. The same method of transformation is neded to trigger it. In his Super 2 Form he has the same color scheme, but is more agressive. He has the ablitiy to generate a shield that comes from the energy in the air around him to protect him. This also allows him to add the power of the attack's blow to the counter attack he will deliver apon being attacked. He also has a new attack that can deplete all of his power cells with one blast. The Mega Crusher. A huge energy ball so big it would make GT Goku's Sprit Ball look like Kid Goku's Kamehameha. Once in this form when he was being mind controlled by Domoko in Tale of Chaos he was able to hold his own againts Hyper Shadic and nearly Killed him. Moonshine (Turbo) Eclipse This form is one of the most deadliest forms in the Universe. Eclipse's Spine stays the same but his Iris is now black and pupils hot pink, his fur is now Blackish Purple and the red "mark" on his belly is now in shape of a cresent moon. His personality is twisted and he has almost no controll over him self. In Apallo the Hedgehog The Movie (Future RP) He and Apallo went into both of thier 3rd Forms to fight_________________. But after the battle was over Eclipse mummered something dark and drove his hand into apallo's belly then healing him giving him the same Mark on his belly.Then they both lost the ablity to carry on and then fell out. Eclipse never wanted to put his brother or anyone into danger like that again. In this form Eclipse has all of his attacks and Skills but the most devastating attack that he holds is called Lunar's End. . . . The mark on his belly (in cresent shape) glows purple and flies to the opponent and covers them in a black cloud of darkness. Inside of the cloud the opponent is tormented by Eclipse until he feels "pleased". Once this is done he appears infrount of the cloud and the Mark on his belly sucks it back in and the opponent is so filled with fear that they believe that they have lost thier powers and goes insane until Eclipse says this: "End Nightmire" and a large chunck of negavie power from the oppenent is decipated from his/her body and they are no longer able to use most energy attacks. The Alternate end to this attack is when Eclipse enters the opponent's mind and torments them until they can no longer move. Then he laughfs and says: "End" that is when the body is freed from the cloud and the opponent can no longer move his/her legs to becomeing blind. Themes Quotes *'"When people walk away from you, let them go. Your destiny is never tied to someone who leaves you & it doesn't mean they are bad people. It just means that their part in your story is over. Apallo, once I walk away from this spot..... Will my part in your story end?"' Gallery Eclipse.png Likes and Dislikes Likes *Guns *Staying To Himself *Victory *The Shadows *People who dont annoy him *Caring for his Children Dislikes *People who are annoying to him *Loud People *People who act "street" *His Brother *Teaming Up with his Brother *Dr. Kintobot *People who Lie or Hurt others. *Anyone who tries to take his children away *Anyone who Cheats on him *Holly the Fox.